Cet adieu n'est qu'un nouveau commencement
by S3iky0
Summary: Fred a une obsession, Hermione. Et quand le malheur l'empêche de la garder près de lui ? Une lettre d'adieu à son frère, des souvenirs gardés, et l'espoir de rejoindre celle qu'il aime. OS REPUBLIEE.


**Encore une OS que certains ont déjà lue quand je postais sous le pseudo de Luu-cii-3. En espérant trouver de nouveau lecteurs qui apprécieront cette OS autant que les anciens.**

**Si vous trouvez des fautes d'ortographes, merci de me le dire ! Puis même s'il n'y en a pas, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review, j'adore ça !**

Son regard, son sourire. Ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Sa manie d'avoir toujours raison sur tout. Un demi pas en avant, deux en arrière. Son regard vers ma main, où elle avait vu un geste s'amorcer, la suite se faisant attendre. Mon bras retombant mollement le long de mon corps, ce sourire, sa main se posant légèrement sur mon torse, me procurant cette sensation de chaleur, de bonheur. Ce moment interrompu par quelqu'un, à qui je n'adressai même pas un regard, qui me l'enleva, faisant réapparaître cette sensation de froid, d'être seul, ce mal être qui me prenait.

Le soir, cette érection douloureuse, qui encore une fois me fait me sentir coupable, en sachant très bien qu'aucune caresse au monde ne pourrait faire partir cette sensation d'insatisfaction, sauf les siennes. Cette envie d'elle, ce désir interdit, ce fantasme sur la petite copine de mon propre frère, imaginant la douceur de sa peau, le bonheur d'être près d'elle.

La porte s'ouvra dans un grincement, la laissant apparaître, elle, un sourire mutin et peu vêtue. Je délirais complètement. Ou alors il fallait m'expliquer sa présence dans cette pièce au moment où je la voulais le plus. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, elle s'avança d'un pas de loup, m'observant comme sa proie, au total contraire de cette image de petite fille sage que l'on gardait souvent d'elle.

Son doux baiser fut accompagné d'une telle sensation quand elle effleura intentionnellement, ou pas, mon bas ventre, que je pu juste la retourner sur le lit, et brutalement m'emparer de sa virginité. Je compris soudainement mon erreur en voyant ses larmes de douleur et de tristesse. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal, la voir dans cet état me dépitait. J'avais atteint l'orgasme sans même me soucier d'elle, et maintenant je voyais sa douleur.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec mes regrets, à me demander si elle me pardonnerait un jour, si je saurais me regarder dans un miroir le lendemain en me levant, si je pourrai vivre avec l'impression de l'avoir violée, ce qui dans un sens, était vrai.

J'ai passé ma journée à l'éviter, ne sachant comment réagir, de peur qu'elle montre qu'elle m'en voulait, de peur de voir un refus de m'accepter. Trouillard. Je suis un vrai trouillard. Tu me regardais bizarrement mais je ne répondais pas à tes questions. Le soir revenu, je ne pu trouver le sommeil, même pas la paix, elle me troublait, je me troublais sans avoir besoin d'elle.

Sans que je m'y attende, la porte s'ouvra, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, sur elle. Je voulu parler, m'excuser, lui montrer à quel point j'étais désolé, mais elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche, réclamant mon silence. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger, prenant le contrôle. Doucement, sans aucun préliminaire, elle me fit pénétrer dans son paradis.

Ses mouvements langoureux et la vue qu'elle m'offrait, il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire. Je n'avais pas besoin de rien contrôler pour ressentir ce plaisir, cette attente se libérait enfin, de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Cette fois, son plaisir m'importait plus que le mien, juste elle comptait, et elle le méritait. Quand elle atteint le 7ème ciel, fermant les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche en laissant s'échapper un long gémissement, je pu enfin arrêter de me retenir et laisser le plaisir m'envahir, jouir avec elle.

Elle se recoucha doucement à côté de moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'endormit rapidement, alors que je restais toujours éveillé, à l'observer toute la nuit, entièrement nue et dans mes bras. Je souriais, enfin heureux. Je ne pensais à personne, à leur réaction quand ils nous verrons ensemble, je voulais juste être avec elle, passer ma vie avec elle, qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants, que nous vieillissons ensemble, que nous mourions ensemble, heureux et amoureux.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand l'alarme s'enclencha. Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse, descendant, puis ce fut confus. Je me battais mais c'était comme si j'étais aveugle. Jusqu'au moment, où je l'ai vue, à genoux, comme à son supplice, devant CE salopard. J'ai eu beau crier, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne voyais que cet éclair vert. Qui se dirigeait vers elle. Quand celui-ci fini par s'éteindre, je la vis. Elle était couchée sur le sol, une main tendue vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres et ce regard vide qui en temps normal débordait de malice. Ce regard que j'aimais tant, avait disparu pour laisser place à un autre qui me laissait sans rien, perdu, comme si je n'avais plus de lumière pour me guider dans la vie.

Toujours debout devant sa proie, il souriait. Une nouvelle fois cet éclair vert, mais cette fois, dans sa direction à l'autre enfoiré. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps. Pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais faire ma vie avec elle, des enfants d'elle, la rendre heureuse par tous les moyens possibles. J'ai besoin de lui dire. Alors je vais la rejoindre, je vais me mettre en face de ce miroir, et comme elle, recevoir cette lumière verte en souriant, car je sais que je vais la retrouver.

Je compte sur toi mon frère, mon jumeau, pour leur dire que je suis désolé, et que je tiens à eux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, quand je l'aurai rejoint, je serai heureux, comme cette nuit-là.

**Alors, d'après vous, qui est le 'CE' ?**

**Une OS dédiée à celle (ou celui mais ça m'étonnerait) qui trouve ! Tant que je ne note pas ici qui est le premier qui a donné la bonne réponse, c'est qu'il n'a toujours pas été trouvé !**

**Edit du 17 avril : Bravo à Mademoiselle Lys qui a trouvé que je pensais à Lucius ! Ma prochaine OS sera donc pour elle !**


End file.
